


Interactions

by lucdarling



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, fic with images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is the extraordinarily handsome god of mischief. Cue awkward attractions on behalf of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interactions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=577598#t577598) on November 7, 2011.  
> The pictures are from the December 2011 Esquire UK photo shoot & magazine itself.

Phil Coulson stopped to catch his breath at the foot of the stairs to his apartment building, winded from his morning run. He lifted his head from staring at his knees and looked at the shined black shoes blocking his way. When he moved his eyes further up, taking in the sight of skinny legs, a very nice suit that was probably more expensive than anything Phil owned in his closet and finally the green eyes that stared to the left of Phil's sweating body, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent wished he started carrying his Glock everywhere.

“Is this a social call? I'm afraid I forgot to write it in my calendar.” Phil's tone was cutting as he stared at the god of mischief sitting on the steps to his home. Loki smiled at him, hands clasped in front of him.

“Nothing of the sort, Agent. Stand down, you know you have no hope of help.” Phil fought to remain expressionless when the gaze took in the sweatpants and sneakers. “You look like a man who can appreciate a suit, I've seen you in enough of them.” Loki stood, spinning quickly on the step between them. “I've got a date tonight and wanted your opinion.” His grin at Phil's noise of disbelief was Cheshire-like in its intensity.

“Get off the steps before I haul you in for annoying me.” Phil retorted sharply. Loki nodded once and ran down the steps far quicker than a human could. Phil sighed and took the stairs two at a time. At least he could call in the sighting of the villain without relaying the conversation itself.

  


“What are you doing here?” Tony called out to the suit-clad Norse god balanced perfectly on the railing of the steps down the street from Tony's position. Loki took a step forward and floated gently to the timeworn stone steps below. The billionaire watched as he shot his cuffs with the ease of practice and adjusted his bowtie.

“You look good,” Tony grudgingly admitted as Loki stepped closer to him, eye running over Tony's own penguin suit. Loki adjusted Tony's lapel with a thin finger, tugging on the bottom of the jacket. It seemed a shame to interrupt the well-dressed man with a punch, so Tony waited him out.

“You'll do, I suppose,” Loki commented, hand resting over the arc reactor. Tony grew nervous as Loki grinned suddenly. “See you in an hour.” Before Tony could try the new sleeper hold Natasha had been drilling him on, the god stepped away into nothing. Tony fumed at the missed chance and decided not to Coulson he'd run into Thor's brother in the first place. It was best all around.

  


Clint swung his hand back and let the empty wallet fly as a hastily chosen projectile. Loki was across the street, strolling without a care in the world toward Central Park. His head was buried in the newspaper, but he still managed to avoid all of last night's rain puddles. Clint's own sodden feet were cold and his socks squelched with each step of his boots. He was definitely requisitioning a new pair when he got back to HQ.

The leather billfold hit Loki in the back and he turned around as the clouds parted. Clint gaped at the way the sun seemed to shine down on his wavy hair. How was it possible that an evil-causing sorcerer could look so good at seven in the morning? Clint was still a little drunk from last night's bar crawl he'd participated in with Darcy, Tony fucking Stark and Natasha. Loki looked at him, green eyes dancing. Clint tucked the credit cards back into his pocket and turned around.

It was far too early to be dealing with super-villains, especially without backup.

  


Pepper stepped out of the airport and headed straight toward the Stark Industries car waiting at the curb. An unfamiliar driver awaited with a pensive expression, eyes scanning the crowd. Pepper gave him a smile as he put her bags into the trunk and closed the passenger door behind her.

They had a nice chat during the nearly hour's drive from LaGuardia to Tony's Manhattan mansion. Pepper learned he was the younger son of an overbearing father and was just trying to make him proud. She did not coo sadly when he revealed he had been told he was adopted and shared her own stories of growing up an only child. They spoke at length about fashion once he complimented her new pair of Manolo Blahnik's and the ride was over before she realized it.

“Thank you,” Pepper said as he retrieved her bags from the trunk. “Would you mind if I requested you again if Happy's not available?”

The man winked at her, grinning like a hyena. “Absolutely no mind at all, Ms. Potts. The name's Loki.” As she put a hand to her mouth, stunned, the god checked his hair in the window's reflection before bowing to her. He straightened up and disappeared when she blinked.

  


She didn't lie to herself that the god-sorcerer wasn't handsome. He was pale and lean, long fingers that would probably be divine in - Natasha stopped that train of thought as she walked down the steps to the apartment's lobby and opened the door to the world outside. It was dangerous to think of an enemy that way and it was nearly time for work, anyhow. She nearly tripped on a prone figure on the top step, snarl building in her throat as she ended up jumping the rest of the steps to land on the sidewalk.

Think of the god and he shall appear, it seemed. Natasha turned to find the object of her thoughts stretched out on the steps. He stared at her, left ankle crossed over his right.

“Good morning,” Loki greeted her in Russian. Natasha returned the words automatically, feeling a familiar ache flare up in her lower regions at the sight of his tongue and the sound of his voice uttering her native tongue. Did he know how long it had been that she'd had a chance to talk to someone who understood her first language? Her eyes narrowed because maybe this was a trap. Loki was known as the Lyesmith and Natasha's mouth snapped shut halfway through the pleasantries about the weather.

She turned on her heel, not looking back when Loki called out after her. It was time to go to work, where she could take out her frustration in the gym. The S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits were in for a long day.

  


Thor didn't think he'd ever seen his younger brother quite so happy (while on Midgard, at least) and was loathe the interrupt his infectious grin. He feared the joyful smile might slip off Loki's face if he called attention to himself so he followed the second prince in the rain.

Loki walked along the streets aimlessly, ducking under the pitch of an awning to keep his hair somewhat dry from the elements. Thor couldn't understand why his brother didn't just spell himself to be free from the falling water, but it was Loki's decision to make. Thor followed his brother through eighteen traffic lights and across a bridge before the sorcerer turned around, hands raised to cast a spell.

“Why are you following me?”

Thor grinned at the mulish set of his jaw. “Cannot a man say hello to his brother?”

Loki groaned, the sound soft enough to almost be hidden by the pounding rain. “No, Thor, you cannot. In case you don't remember, we are on opposite sides yet again. Now run back to your tower and leave me to my peace.” He flung his hands forward, a stone wall twice the height of Thor suddenly between them.

It was no hard task for Mjolner to break the wall but Thor stopped in the rubble. His brother had already moved away, back turned to the crash. Thor let him be, admiring the fit of the Midgard-designed clothing on his brother's smaller frame until he could not see him any more through the rain.

  


Bruce Banner slid into the cab, yawning tiredly. Losing a bet to Tony Stark and having to appear at his charity galas for a month was something he wouldn't be wagering against anytime soon. The door opened suddenly, letting a gust of cold wind into the enclosed space.

“This cab's taken already,” the doctor said to the bundled up form climbing in next to him.

“Oh, I'm sure it'll be no bother at all,” the second occupant replied archly. Bruce counted to twenty five in his head before he opened his eyes again, hoping it was a bad dream from the shrimp appetizer. It wasn't – Loki was slouched in the backseat next to him, loosening his patterned tie as the car started forward.

“What are you doing, Loki?” Bruce hissed sotto voce as he undid his jacket's buttons and leaned back.

“Catching a ride uptown, what does it look like?” Loki's dry tone was not unlike Agent Coulson's and Bruce suddenly remembered he was sitting next to a god he used to read about when he was a boy. He snuck another glance at the well-dressed man as he yawned, eyes shutting in a way that Bruce was tempted to call adorable. He felt his pants growing tight and looked down, surprised to see not a tinge of green but a burgeoning erection. Bruce swallowed tightly as Loki's eyes opened again and started to mentally recite the periodic table. This was awkward.

  


The cold didn't really affect Steve, thanks to the super-serum but by the looks of the people around him, a New York winter was on its way sooner rather than later. He passed by a lone man in a light brown coat, catching a flash of bright green eyes under the dark hair before Steve walked on. He thought about the eyes for three more steps and turned around suddenly as his mind recognized them in a different context.

“Hey, wait!” Steve called out. He jogged closer to the brown coat as the man huddled into it as protection against the biting wind. The man turned to look up at Steve.

“Well hello there,” Loki grinned. “This is an unexpected surprise.”

“Can I escort you to a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell?” Steve played along, ingrained politeness rising to the forefront though both knew it wasn't really an offer.

“I must decline, Captain. I've got better things to look at, you know.” Loki's teeth were white in the twilight of the setting sun and Steve reached out a hand to grab him. His fist grasped on empty air.

  


“How do you fail to realize this?” Darcy asked him, stirring the lemon slice in her water glass with her dessert spoon. “You are utterly gorgeous! Seriously, you look like a model.” Loki stared at her from across the table.

They were in a cafe on the other side of Central Park, using Darcy's lunch break as a date. The girl sighed at his look of incomprehension. “You are dapper as fuck, my friend.” Darcy whispered hotly.

“Don't say words you don't mean, Ms. Lewis,” Loki reprimanded her in a soft tone as his fingers tore mindlessly at a sugar packet. “I have long understood that people gravitate toward my brother for his blond locks and chiseled muscl-” he was interrupted from what was obviously a quote by Darcy's laughter.

The human reached across the small table to put her hand over his. “Loki, you look like you stepped out of a photoshoot. All the damn time. Trust me when I say that I got the better end of the deal when it comes to Asgardian gods.” She winked at him, squeezing his hand lightly before letting go. Loki grinned almost shyly as she gathered a forkful of the food in front of her.

“You haven't even seen what's underneath yet,” he commented and Darcy choked on her pasta. His green eyes danced, Loki's shy grin sharpening to his familiar smirk as Darcy raised her hand in the air to get the waiter's attention.


End file.
